


Meet The Parents

by Ellienerd14



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Meet the Family, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Pre-canon - Diego takes Eudora to meet his Mom
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Meet The Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleek_runner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/gifts).



Eudora needs to get her graduation gown adjusted and even his nicest pair of pants have two holes in them (unavoidable when you throw lives for a living but he doesn’t want to look scruffy when his girlfriend graduates top of her - once their - class). So when she mentions she needs a seamstress on a student’s budget, Diego begrudgingly decides to take her to the academy. 

He painstakingly schedules it at a time when his bastard Father is away - some business trip in Berlin - and hopes that Luther isn’t hanging around the house. The last thing he needs is to see his least favourite sibling. (Ben’s funeral had been a messy goodbye. Diego had no intentions on repeating the experience in front of Eudora.) 

Diego tries to visit Mom as much as possible. Mostly because of their closeness, because it breaks his heart that she’s alone now they have all left, but also as a way to indirectly check on his siblings. 

Klaus crashes in his old room sometimes - when the drugs or money runs low or in his many short-lived attempts to get sober - and the rest of them call home on occasion. Since their Mom was the only one who answered the phone, it became some kind of extended grape vine of information. It was suitly dysfunctional for their family. Diego skims over the list of messages: Klaus is back in rehab ‘mostly for the food’ and Allison had offered to send Luther premier tickets a few weeks ago. No word from Vanya and he’s not optimistic enough to hope to hear from his lost brothers again, even if he looks for Five’s scrawled handwriting on the pad. He used to write anywhere he could get his hands on, which given his powers had been pretty weird. 

“Would you like some tea, dears?” 

Eudora’s sneaking glances at Mom, the same expression and bunched up eyebrows he usually sees when she’s working on a case. At Mom’s question, she looks up. 

“We’d love some,” Diego answers for them. 

“Of course.” She smiles at them, in the effortlessly stunning way she always had, and walked towards the kitchen, heels tapping on the polished floors. 

It’s Eudora that breaks the silence. “Your Mom isn’t what I expected.” 

Diego huffs defensively. “She was never going to look like me. I’m adopted, remember?” 

Eudora rubs his tensed shoulders. “I don’t mean anything bad by that. She’s sweet and whenever you mentioned your father-“ 

“They’re not together,” Diego snaps, pained by the thought, “he made Mom to look after us. All our other nannies kept quitting.” 

She frowns. “What do you mean he  _ made _ her?” 

“She’s an Android,” Diego explains, “she’s still human in her own way, she’s still my Mom and I l-love h-her.” 

Eudora took a slow breath. “Okay. Can’t be any weirder than your party trick.” 

“My party trick,” he replies, grateful for the change of topic, “saves lives.”

“Even if you use it to cheat at darts.” 

“Hey!” 

Mom returns, with a tray of pastel tea cups; the nice kind they were never allowed near as children. 

“Now dear,” she says to Eudora, “do show me this lovely dress of yours.” 

_ (Watching them get along makes Diego think that maybe his crazy family won’t scare her off. He’s half-right, in the end.)  _

**Author's Note:**

> I was clearing out my google docs and I found this which I never posted but better late than never!  
> Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
